


Operation: GudaGuda Shipping Order

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Gudako traps the two "O starting Servants" in the simulation room for a little...simulation.
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber
Kudos: 12





	Operation: GudaGuda Shipping Order

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri, Shoujo Ai)  
> Anime: Fate/Grand Order ; GudaGuda Event  
> Shipping (for romance): Oda Nobunaga x Okita Souji
> 
> Music: Beauty and the Beast by Ariana Grande and John Legend
> 
> Note: I LOVE THE GUDAGUDA SHIP SO MUCH! GUDAGUDA SHIPPING!Gahum...it's more like, Beauty Sakura Saber and the...DEMON ARCHER OF THE SIXTH HEAVEN BEAST!!

"Master is coming with me!" -pull to the right-

"No! She's with me!" -pull to the left-

"Your useless party ain't enough to protect Master Gudako in any way!" -right-

"How dare you call the Shinsengumi useless!? How about your Oda Party!? Your brother was the cause of the previous disaster!" -left-

"That's got nothing to do with this!" -right-

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" -left-

"You're nothing but someone who keeps on coughing out in the middle of important situations!" -right-

"Speak for yourself! You're nothing but the Fool of Owari!"

"OKITA!" -right-

"NOBBU!" -left-

Gudako developed an irk mark on her forehead as she was being dragged back and forth by the two arguing GudaGuda servants. This has been going for a long while. The two would meet somewhere in Chaldea then talk normally, a couple of minutes later, they'd be arguing non-stop.

Today, Gudako wanted to go on a Free Quest in Shinjuku while wearing her suit. Seeing as Jalter and Salter were both busy doing some...stuff in their bedroom, she wanted to take the Shinsengumi Vice Captain and Demon Archer of the Sixth Heavens with her along with Hijikata Toshizou, Okita Alter, Mash and Chacha as the Enemy Class Tendency were Sabers and Lancers and the two Berserkers were huge assets in preventing the GudaGuda Servants from fighting.

As the two kept screaming at each other, Gudako was starting to get crushed between them. The two "O-starting" Servants were starting to get on her nerves. She finally inhaled deeply

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST QUIT ARGUING!!!!"

The whole room went silent as Mash, Chacha and Hijikata sweatdropped. The two did stop arguing and their gaze shifted to Gudako who had a blank look in her eyes. Suddenly, she looked at the two onlookers

"Mash, Chacha, Toshizou, Okita Alter."

"Yes, Master?"

"Tell Da Vinci to prepare the simulation room. We have some time to kick back before my Rayshift to Shinjuku so I want to prepare something. Just tell Da Vinci the words 'GudaGuda' and she'll understand."

"Understood." the four then left as Gudako unlatched herself from the two GudaGuda Servants. Then she looked onto them "Sit on seiza now." they flinched and did as they're told. Suddenly, Gudako grabbed the back of their collars and pulled them out of the room

"OUCH MASTER!!!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS! OR I'LL BURN (SELL) YOU FOR MANA PRISMS AND RARE PRISMS!"

***

"H-hey!" the two Servants were suddenly thrown inside the simulation room. "Master! What is the meaning of this!?" the katana wielding Saberface asked as the one next to her nursed her poor behind.

Gudako gave them a darkened smile which made them gulp

"Okita."

"H-hai...?"

"Nobbu?"

"Y-yes?"

"You two. I have something of a mission for you to do." Gudako pointed even further into the simulation room "In this room, we will test some things on both of you. I will explain further later.... Ja ne~" Gudako winked and then the door of the simulation room closed, both Oda and Okita tried to open the door but to no avail. Suddenly, the scenery changed.

Right now, they both found themselves in quite a dark place. The only source of light was a circular source from above.

"What...?"

"Yahoo~! Can you two hear me?" a rectangular screen glowed to life in front of the two

"Master!" they exclaimed

  
"A'ight. I set up a couple of obstacles slash puzzles that you two have to solve in order to get out of the simulation room. These puzzles, per se, will force the value of teamwork into that thick skull of yours. And when you do that, you'll be able to exit this simulation room." Gudako says as she winked at them

"Master! I do not understand the meaning of this exercise! Why must we-?!"

"Shush, Okita. Let your captain explain." the Master then stepped to the side, revealing a poker faced Toshizou "Okita and also you, Demon Archer. You have received your orders from your Master. Are you foolish enough to defy them?" he asked while Chacha popped up from behind him

"WITH THAT SAID! HERE'S YOUR FIRST CLUE TO YOUR FIRST STEP!" Chacha says, shifting the screen to Okita Alter "The walls of where you are." the Alter self of Sakura Saber says simply "Seriously? You're also in on this, Alter?" the original asked while the Alter just huffed and the screen shifted to Gudako

"Alright, you two! Have fun! Oh yeah. If you don't come back by an hour, I won't take you with me to Shinjuku and I will seriously burn (sell) you both so, yes. Just to pump you up! Ta~ ta~!" Gudako's eyes were hooded by the dark accents on them then, the screen faded to black

"Wait...an hour!?!?!" Okita says as she frantically looked around for the answer to the first clue, scared. Oda Nobunaga just sighed and walked behind the frantic Saber (who conveniently had her back towards her and her front to the wall) and then rested both hands beside her partner's head "You got to calm yourself." she whispers to Okita's ear which made her flush and push him backward "St-stop with this nonsense, Nobbu! Y-you're going to make me have a coughing fit again!" she says and Nobbu just ignored her and focused on the thing by her feet.

"Hey, Nobbu! Are you even-"

"Shut it, Okita." she says while grabbing the thing she spotted earlier. She looked above and finally found something. She grinned as she circled the rope on her hand "This grappling hook better work." Nobbu says before throwing it. Finally, the hook snagged the top of wherever they were and locked itself there.

Pulling to test its hold, Nobbu smiled, seeing as it did its job. "Alright," now turning to Okita she smiles at the Shinsengumi vice captain "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me, Okita?" Nobbu repeated herself, trying her best to be calm while she held out her right hand for Sakura Saber to take. Okita looked at the Archer's hand then back to her red eyes "Y-yes..." then, she accepts her offer as Nobbu pulled her in "Get a good grip on my back." she said, the Saber only nodding and following, trying to stop the red from bursting from her face.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright..." then, Nobbu started climbing the grappling hook.

***

"Senpai, do you think this'll work?" asked a worried Mash who Gudako just grinned at. Chacha, on the other hand, poked out from behind her and said something reasonable

"Auntie swings both ways, you know? Although when she met Okita-san, she's been swinging to one side than the other..."

"Ohhh..."

***

"Now where are we?" Okita says

After they got out of, what they discovered was, a deep well, they followed a clue from whence the grappling hook landed. Honestly, a brick on the ground says;

"Old oak tree push through"

Okita figured it out and they went searching for an old oak tree in what they found themselves in, a forest. So, right now, she and Nobbu just pushed through the trunk of the tree and was able to enter a dimly-lit room. What they saw was a tunnel that had arrows on the walls, pointing them straight on. The two looked at each other and followed the tunnel.

After a while, they saw that there was some light at the end of the tunnel - well, who knew the proverb would be right? - and when they finally exited it, they found themselves face-to-face with a huge wall with some rocks protruding on its surface.

"What's that?" Nobbu asked as she picked up a rock and then saw a piece of paper underneath it. When she unfolded it, there was a drawing on it.

"What's this? Scribbles?"

"HAI HAI! I SEE YOU TWO GOT PAST THE FIRST TRIAL! I should praise you!" a recognizable voice says as both looked around to try to find the source. Instantly, they found another rectangular screen showing their Master's face

"Master Gudako!" Okita reacted as they neared the screen "Mhm. Now, I'll explain this new trial you have. That wall," she pointed with her thumb "is some sort of play on the game called Rock Climbing. Only difference," she smirked, then, Nobbu and Okita heard a lock being fastened. They looked at their feet and saw that they were indeed wearing some sort of anklet-like lock on their right legs.

"U-um...care to explain, Master?" Okita asked while the Master just widened her smirk "As you climb the wall, you will be presented with questions. You must answer them correctly. If you DO end up answering something wrong, the lock on your legs will force the one who answered wrongly to go back a couple of meters, depending on the punishment on the question. You will take turns answering the questions, of course. I repeat, if one answers wrong on their respective turn, the one who answered wrongly will fall off." Gudako's gold eyes shone mischievously.

"O-oi! This is unreasonable, Master! We do not know the extent of each other's knowledge! What shall we do if one of us really doesn't-?!" Nobbu was cut by someone from the other line yelling-

"YOU BASTARD! HAVE YOU BOTH FORGOTTEN THE ENTIRE REASON WHY MASTER TRAPPED YOU IN THERE!?!?!"

The loud yelling voice of Toshizou Hijikata made them flinch

"SHE WANTS TO INSTILL TEAMWORK INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!!!"

"So, Hijikata has said my piece. Time check, 10 minutes consumed already. You got 50 minutes left, GudaGuda Servants. Now, the next trial begins!!!" then, the screen faded to black.

"We should get moving, then," with a forced grin, Nobbu gives, Okita sighed but stood up anyway "That carefree attitude is what I admire about you, Nobbu...eh?" she stopped when she saw Nobbu blush at her statement "W-well, why don't we start climbing!?" Nobbu says as she starts grabbing one of the rocks and finding a foothold.

"Hey, if a question confuses you, you can ask me. This must be what Master wants us to do by teamwork..." Okita says with a smile and Nobbu smiles back "Sure. I can say the same for you."

***

The rock climbing question and answer portion starts!

First off, Nobbu goes up, finding her first question on her tenth rock!

**_"True Names!_ **   
**_What is the True Name of Mash Kyrielight?_ **

**_Punishment length: down to the start"_ **

"Oh, that's easy! Mash's a Demi-Servant fused with Sir Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table! I at least know this much!"

With that, Nobbu proceeds.

Next, Okita goes up and encounters a question on her fifteenth rock!

**_"Romance!_ **   
**_As of today, which Saberface does Jeanne Alter have a deep relationship with?_ **

**_Punishment length: down to the start"_ **

With a blush, the Sakura Saber answers "S-Saber Alter..."

With that, Okita proceeds

Next, it is Nobbu's turn

She goes up. And from where she was before, her next question comes up at her fourteenth rock!

**_"Knowledge about Master!_ **

_**Out of all the Servants, which one does Master favors more?** _

**_A. Mash_ **   
**_B. Jeanne Ruler_ **   
_**C. Hessian Lobo** _   
**_D. Chacha_ **   
**_E. Euryale_ **   
**_F. Medusa Lancer_ **

**_Punishment length: Down to the start"_ **

"O-oi..."

"What's wrong, Nobbu?"

"Sh-should I answer..."

Okita then paled

"W-wait! Nobbu! Wait for me there! I'll help you!" she says as Nobbu looks onto her and nodded. Okita the climbs up and encounters her next question on her fifth rock from her previous position

**_"Magecraft!_ **

**_A type of thaumaturgy that only lets the user make a hollow copy of what is the original._ **

**_Punishment length: Down to the start"_ **

"Thaumaturgy...I am no mage but...all I have to do is remember those lectures I seldom hear from the Casters or some other.... Wait...Gemstone Thaumaturgy?" Okita answered...

**_"Wrong answer. Punishment initiate!"_ **

Suddenly, the rocks that Okita uses as foothold disappears and she falls...from such a height, she could only hope for the-?!

As she awaited her fall, it never came. But...rather, something actually caught her. She looked up and saw the sweating form of Nobbu who held her to her chest as her legs buckled and she sat down...panting hard at what just transpired. Okita's eyes widened "Wh-what did you do, Nobbu!? Y-you let yourself fall to save me!? Th-that could've been your chance to-"

"Shut up, Okita."

"?!"

"I won't ever abandon you. No matter what. I'd rather die than see you be hurt when I have a way to save you." Nobbu glared at her with red, determined eyes. Okita's own silver ones widened as she was shakingly placed on the ground while Nobbu tried to regain her breath

They looked at the countdown clock that suddenly appeared. It seems they only have 40 more minutes left.... Nobbu then finished catching her breath and stood up then faced the wall again. Okita observed her as Nobbu grabbed onto the wall again. She was certainly surprised, heck, touched when Nobbu said she will rather die than let herself die....

As she was about to call out to the Demon Archer, there was suddenly a voice that boomed throughout the place they were in.

_**"Instant jump offer, present. If you two could answer the questions where you failed in a set-time, you will be teleported towards the next clue and the next trial. Will you two accept?"** _

Okita and Nobbu looked at each other then nodded "Yes!"

_**"Alright. In 3 minutes, you have to give me the answer to both questions. If you answer correctly, you will succeed. Answer wrongly, be trapped here. Forever and be burned (sold) for mana prisms and rare prisms.** _

**_Once again, for Okita Souji-san's question,_ **

_**Magecraft!** _

**_A type of thaumaturgy that only lets the user make a hollow copy of what is the original._ **

_**For Oda Nobunaga-san's question,** _

**_Knowledge about Master!_ **

_**Out of all the Servants, which one does Master favors more?** _

**_A. Mash_ **   
**_B. Jeanne Ruler_ **   
**_C. Hessian Lobo_ **   
**_D. Chacha_ **   
**_E. Euryale_ **   
**_F. Medusa Lancer_ **

  
_**Your three minutes starts...NOW!"** _

"Alright. First, analyze the question. My question asks for Thaumaturgy. Now...if only we could recall..." Okita says and Nobbu thought hard

"Wait...hollow copy...I think I've heard of it before..." they both says and then they looked at each other "Are we...thinking the same thing?" both said again

_**"2 minutes left"** _

"Shoot! I think we both know what it is! Let's just spit it out later. What's harder is the next question! How are we supposed to know Master's feelings anyway!? We aren't mind-readers!" Nobbu yells in frustration as she runs her hands in her hair.

"Hmmm...the answer should be obvious. Hey, Nobbu, you fell because you answered wrongly right? You couldn't have fallen because you let go of the wall. These locks won't let you fall unless you answer wrongly...." Okita says

"Well, yes. I wrongly answered."

"So...whatever you said isn't right. So we should rule that choice out..."

"Mmm..." both were now time pressured

_**"1 minute left."** _

"Agh! This oral timer is gonna make my heart explode of nervousness!!" Nobbu yells again "Where are the others when you need 'em!?"

"Wait...that's it, Nobbu!"

"Eh? What?"

"We'll answer-" she then whispers to Nobbu

_**"30 seconds left...** _

_**20...** _

_**10...** _

_**9...** _

_**8...** _

_**7...** _

_**6...** _

_**5...** _

_**4...** _

_**3...** _

_**2...** _

_**1...** _

_**Time up. Tell me the answer to the first question, first. Under the category of Thaumaturgy."** _

The two GudaGuda Servants smiled

"The magecraft commonly used by our friend, the Counter Guardian. He uses it to _project_ a hollow imitation of the original," Okita says and Nobbu grins "That magecraft is commonly used by the name of EMIYA. And that is," both paused with a smile

"Projection."

_**"First answer recognized. Correct."** _

"Yosh!!" both of them gave each other a high-five

_**"Now then, the second answer. Under the category of Knowledge about Master."** _

"We struggled to find who it really is that Master favors." ~Okita

"And believe us when we say that it REALLY is hard to find the answer to that." ~Nobbu

"That is because the answer was never on the choices specifically." ~Okita

"'Cause Master is an enigmatic Master indeed, hm!" ~Nobbu

"The one that Master favors more is EVERYONE! She loves all of her Servants equally. That's why no matter what we answer, it'll be wrong. Because we lacked the thorough knowledge." ~Both

Suddenly, the scenery changed. And the two GudaGuda Servants found themselves above the wall they were trying to climb earlier. Their face brightened and they looked at each other with a grin then, unexpectedly, they hugged each other...

"Nice work!"

"You too, Nobbu!"

Realizing what they were doing, the two pulled away and then turned away, both blushing. Suddenly, a paper flew into Nobbu's face "What the-?!" Okita tried to hold in her laughter and when she successfully did that, she pulled the paper off Nobbu's face.

"Is this the next clue?"

"Walk a couple of more until you reach a huge soft double doors. Push it open."

"Huh. What a specific one this time..."

***

"Oi, oi. What kind of plot twist is this?"

What they saw beyond the "soft double doors" were red seats and a huge screen in front, an old-school projector was displayed at the middle of the aisle.

Suddenly, the screen blared to life and their Master's face finally showed itself "Oho. So you two managed to find yourselves here. Time check, 30 minutes left. I will pause your time limit as I talk so, listen you two..." Gudako said as her gold eyes shined

"I want you to watch something here. Observe carefully 'cause the clue to your next location will be presented as a question by the end of the clip that will be shown here. The answer will be in the actual clip so, pay attention. Oh and please, feel free to do whatever you want with each other...EXCEPT DESTROY BOTH YOUR EXISTENCES BECAUSE I WILL BURN (SELL) YOU FOR MANA PRISMS! Well, then, go grab popcorn or mandarin oranges from here," Gudako pointed below the screen for them to see a table with food on it "and watch carefully! Buh-bye, O Starting Servants! Until the next clue! Time starts moving again...NOW!" Gudako' face finally vanished from sight

The two looked at each other and sighed as the screen started counting down while they grabbed some food and seated next to each other and started to watch the clip unfold before them..

**_"Onee-chan! The festival is gonna start soon!!"_ **

**_"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, don't rush, Nobukatsu..."_ **

"Eh?"

**_"Hurry up, Auntie!"_ **

_**"Sheesh, why are you two so pumped up anyway!?"** _

**_"This is the first time you're attending the festival again with us after, ya know..."_ **

**_"...it isn't that much of a big deal. I just miss her is all..."_ **

**_"AUNTIE ODA NOBUNAGA!"_ **

**_"Okay! Okay! Auntie's coming, Chacha! Don't pull so hard, kid!"_ **

**_*time skip*_ **

_**"Hey! Nice to see you again, Nobbu!"** _

**_"Oh, hey, Mash. Where's Master?"_ **

**_"Oh Senpai lost to Izuki's game and she's stuck with trying to win her a teddy bear in the shooting gallery."_ **

_**"Why still call Gudako Senpai when you have Izuki?"** _

**_"W-well, I guess old habits die hard.... Izuki also picked up on calling Senpai as Senpai sometimes..."_ **

_**"Heeeh? What doting parents you both are, Mash!"** _

**_"R-really...? Well, uhm...oh! The fireworks will start soon! Why don't we go to the park and meet them there?"_ **

**_"Them?"_ **

**_"Mash!!"_ **

**_"Wha-oh, sorry! I meant meet Senpai and Izuki!"_ **

**_"Oh. Alright. Let's go, then."_ **

_**"We can, Auntie!?"** _

**_"Sure. Let's go!"_ **

_**"Wooh. Onee-chan seems happy!"** _

**_"Well, you know this festival reminds me of the first time I fell in love. Because, you remember?"_ **

_**"Oh! Oh! Oh! Chacha remembers! You went with her in your first date, right?"** _

**_"Ahaha. Spot on."_ **

**_"Oh right...she was hurt from wearing her sandals for a long time..."_ **

**_"Ye-oof!"_ **

_**"Oh! S-sorry!"** _

**_"O-oh, it's alright, kid. Are you alright?"_ **

_**"Nope! Thanks for helping me up, black haired-nee-san!"** _

**_"Wha...no problem, pale pink haired-kid!"_ **

_**"Yuki?"** _

**_"Ah! Auntie Mash!"_ **

_**"Y-yuki! Wh-where's your mom?"** _

**_"Oh...mom was with Uncle Hijikata earlier at the takoyaki stand, trying to stop him from eating."_ **

_**"O-oh..."** _

**_"You know the kid, Mash?"_ **

_**"Eh? O-of course, I do, Nobbu! Sh-?!"** _

**_"Yuki!"_ **

_**"Ah! Mama!!"** _

**_"...?!"_ **

_**"Mama was worried! Why run off on your own?"** _

**_"S-sorry. I was excited to see my other parent, as you said. And also the fireworks!"_ **

_**"Oh...ye-No...Nobbu?"** _

**_"Y-Yo...Okita..."_ **

_**"You know black haired-nee-san, Mama?"** _

_**"W-well, actually, Yuki...do you remember your real name?"** _

_**"Of course! Oda Nobuyuki! Hehe!"** _

**_"That "black haired-nee-san" is actually named as Oda Nobunaga..."_ **

_**"Oda...Nobunaga...?"** _

**_"Ring a bell, Yuki?"_ **

_**"...she's my other mommy?"** _

**_"Well, yes..."_ **

_**"...Mama...?"** _

**_"Go on, Onee-chan! Get closer with your daughter!"_ **

_**"Wha-?!"** _

**_"AUNTIE!"_ **

**_"Alright alright alright! So...yeah...I'm Oda Nobunaga..."_ **

**_"Mhm! I love you already!"_ **

_**"Wha-really?"** _

**_"Yep!"_ **

_**"Nice to see you again, Nobbu...sorry for being distant..."** _

**_"Mhm...I don't find it too long. Because it was worth the wait..."_ **

_**Just to clarify, Oda Nobunaga and Okita Souji were an item before but Okita became distant when she discovered she was pregnant with Nobuyuki. And she kept her a secret to Nobbu. But Nobukatsu and Chacha, Master and also Mash found out so they set up a way for them to meet again.** _

**_The End_ **

By the end, both were looking away from each other with a blush covering their faces.

**_"Well then...please proceed to doing what is the answer to this question! When Okita Souji disappeared from Oda Nobunaga's life, albeit because Oda Nobuyuki was born, she felt like Sleeping Beauty...asleep never to awaken... At the very least, according to tales, what awakened Sleeping Beauty from her slumber?"_ **

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HAAAAAAAAAIIIII!?!?!?!?!" both reacted

_**"The answer isn't spoken. It must be done by you both."** _

"O-oi! That's ridiculous! I-I know I want to do it but I don't want Okita sharing that special thing with someone such as me!"

"What are you talking about, Nobbu!?"

"Uh...wh-what I want to say is..."

"I HEARD what you said. What I want to KNOW is if you really believe what you said!"

Nobbu flinched and looked into Okita who had her face only inches from hers. "We-well...I don't want you to force yourself to do something as important as k-k-k-kissing with someone who isn't special to-mmmpff!" Nobbu was cut when Okita suddenly, well, kissed her!

The kiss lasted for who knows how long. They were so into it that Nobbu had found her strength to pin Okita down, being the dominant one, the Shinsengumi Vice Captain's hands above her head as she bit her lips, making the girl beneath her gasp, giving her the chance to slip her tongue inside her mouth. Okita tried to fight back her partner with her own tongue only to lose nonetheless.

The kiss had become a full-blown makeout session...

***

"Should we stop them??"

"No. They DID succeed at teleporting themselves into their own room. Let them enjoy each other's company for a while." Gudako replies to Mash as she, Okita Alter, Toshizou, Chacha and the Shinjuku Alters (who had finished their own session) leave the control room.

***

Finally, oxygen became necessary. The two O starting Servants pulled away from each other. It's been long since they found themselves back at their room. And the simple kiss had turned into something more adult-like. In simpler terms, both had just finished having sex. Yes. I am blunt.

"O-Okita..."

"N-Nobbu..."

Both needed no more words as they couldn't help it again "I love you." they both said and then dove in for another kiss

_Man, I can survive with this woman's kisses alone..._ Nobbu thought as she pulled away and started sucking on Okita's neck. The Shinsengumi Vice Captain just blushed and moaned.

And, you can guess that the routine continued.

***

"Senpai, were you really planning to Burn (Sell) them?"

"What? 'Course not! They're one strong pair. Imma never gonna abandon them. It's just that I want the two of them to be honest and stop being tsundere to each other is all..."

"What a great way to do it..." Hijikata says

"Why, thanks, Toshizou."

**End**

**BONUS!**

** _At the Chaldea bulletin board, there was a corner that Gudako put up herself._ **

** _Top Ship in my Servants that keeps me up at Night because of their "Activities"_ ** **_more specifically, Saberfaces:_ **

_ **5th Place: Mysterious Heroine X Alter and** _ **_ Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa _ ** **_ Lily _ **

_ **4th Place: M** _ **_ ysterious Heroine X x Saber Lily _ **

_** 3rd Place: Jeanne d'Arc and Arturia Pendragon ** _

_ **2nd Place: Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter** _

_ **1st Place: Oda Nobunaga and Okita Souji** _

**_ "MAAAAAASSSSSTTEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!" _ **

**_END_ **

_**😊** _

**Author's Note:**

> RUSHED BUT OKAY FOR MEEH
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD; IzumiAsada647


End file.
